Kyoko is Still Alive
by dragondolphin1990
Summary: Sequel to Kyoko is Alive...Tohru's life continues, things get crazier, and the plot twists get twistier.
1. The Beginning of the End

Kyoko is Still Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket or anything related to it. I do, however, own Kyoko is Still Alive and the story that it is the sequel to, Kyoko is Alive.

A/N-I know that I said I'd try to get this out by August, but life has been really hectic. I hope you can all forgive me. I'm sure you just want to get onto the story, so I'll only say one more thing: In my mind, the last chapter of Kyoko is Alive is truly the only ending that it can have. But don't worry, I will put my heart into this story, just like I did for the last one.

Chapter 1-The Beginning of the End, The End of the Beginning

About a year after she graduated from High School, Tohru Honda had managed to stay exactly the same, even though her life had drastically changed. Though she still lived at Shigure's house, she regularly visited the Main House. She saw Hatori nearly every other day. He was quite worried as to her state of health. These last few months, her health had deteriorated slightly, but she was still healthy enough to get out a jog for a few minutes.

Kyo moved out of Shigure's house a few months back. Since then, he had been living with his 'father'. Kagura, still in love with Kyo, visited many times a week, usually bearing gifts or punches for Kyo, depending on her mood. Though he always seemed to have a black eye, it was obvious to tell that Kyo did at least respect Kagura, even if he doesn't love her.

Yuki was still exactly the same. He now attends college nearby, so in order to save on rent, he still lives with Shigure and Tohru. He is still incapable of opening up to most people. Usually, the only people he trusts are Tohru, Shigure, and, occasionally, Hatori. Ayame has recently been trying to befriend Yuki, but, like always, Yuki has been unable to accept Ayame. Some things never change.

Momiji and Hatsaharu would be graduating in a few weeks. When the graduate, Kisa will just be starting High School, which she is greatly looking forward to. Hiro, however, is dreading the day. Since he is a year behind Kisa in school, he won't be able to watch over her while he's still in middle school. By now, even Tohru has realized that Hiro has a crush on Kisa.

Uo, though good in heart, started up a gang of her own, with some help from Kyoko. She still keeps up her friendship with Tohru and Hana, but has been spending more and more time with her gang, and a particularly cute boy in it. Hana noticed the way she's always looking at him, but Tohru has stayed as dense as ever.

The Sohmas were a tight group, and Tohru felt left out, though it was all in her head. Every single Sohma she knows trusts her more than anything, but she doesn't see it. She's been living with them for many years now and was now in charge of them, but, on some deep level, she couldn't quite connect with them. She now shared in the curse controlling the lives of thirteen Sohmas, but she still didn't understand it. She sighed, _'How will I ever fit in?'_

She understood what it felt like to be cursed finally, knowing that, though your family is usually there for you, you never quite fit in. But then she remembered, _'I _do_ fit in. I have a family now. More than just me and Mom. I actually have a family.'_

Kyoko burst out into her happy, carefree laugh. Uo joined in. Today was the fourth anniversary of Kyoko's 'death' and she was celebrating it with Tohru, Uo, and Hana. Kyoko said, "I can't believe we're having a picnic on my 'grave'."

"It is ironic, isn't it?" Hana asked.

Uo said, "Well, some habits can't be broken, even if you really are alive."

"So, you three really had picnics on my grave when you thought I was dead?"

"Yes. It was loud and happy and fun. If you don't believe us, you can ask Yuki or Kyo."

"Orange top and the prince were totally freaked out by some of our traditions."

"Shigure came once, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was pretty sad, even though we were partying."

"I'm amazed you guys didn't get kicked out."  
"Hey, why do you still have a grave anyway?"

Kyoko shrugged, "Dunno. I guess so that it'll be easier if I do die."

Finally, the four girls left the graveyard and headed their separate ways. Tohru returned to Shigure's house and started preparing dinner. Shigure walked in to the kitchen, "Oh, Tohru, what would we do without you?"

"Order takeout some more?"

"Oh, but that's just sooo expensive," he replied melodramatically.

"So make Kyo come back and cook for you."

"But Yuki would kill me."

Tohru laughed slightly. Shigure was always so much fun to be around, and he was always so flattering. That night at dinner Yuki admitted, "You know what, I don't actually like leeks that much. It's just so much fun to see Kyo's reaction."

"You're right, Yuki. It is fun," Shigure agreed.

Tohru said, "That isn't very nice."

"You have to admit it's fun, though."

"No, it isn't."

Shigure sighed, "Party pooper."

Tohru simply replied, "Well, let's see how you two do tomorrow when I refuse to cook for you."

Shigure pouted, "Oh, but Tohru, we love you SOOO much. You couldn't possibly starve us, could you?"

By now, Yuki was already checking his pocket to see how much money he had for fast food tomorrow. Tohru kept her resolution, "I'm sorry, Shigure, you need to learn how to fend for yourself."

Realizing that Tohru wouldn't give in, Shigure decided to think up a new way to eat, "Maybe Aaya or Ha'ri will feed us. What do you think, Yuki?"

"We will not rely on oniisan to eat," Yuki demanded violently.

Shigure pouted, "But Aaya's so nice!"

Yuki glared at his older cousin. Tohru, meanwhile, had cleared off her plate in the sink, "You two will have to do your own dishes, also."

Shigure pouted even larger than before. Yuki stoically stalked over to do his dishes and clear of the rest of the table, with the exception of Shigure's plate. He glared at Shigure as if to say 'this is all your fault' but Shigure was too lost in his own self-pity to notice.

Knowing that Shigure would try to call Hatori or Ayame, Tohru called her mom to make the phone line busy. They chatted about nothing in particular long into the night.


	2. Chapter is a Figment of your Imagintion

Kyoko is Still Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 2-This Chapter is a Figment of your Imagination

A/N-I'm sorry, I had MAJOR writer's block. But then, when I was watching Furuba, I got inspiration. Yay! If it makes you feel any better, I have part of chapter 4 written on my cell phone, but then again, chapter 4 doesn't help when you're only on chapter 2. I feel really stupid now. I've been reading too many InuYasha fanfics lately and I accidently called Tohru Kagome. I think it's because of Kagura. Kagura and Kagura have the same name, so... um... GOMEN! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! Great, I've turned into Ritsu...

Tohru was walking to Hana's house. Hana was planning a get-together between her, Tohru, and Uo at her house since the girls hadn't seen each other in a while. Unfortunately, Kyoko couldn't make it.

Tohru counted all the wildflowers in the grass by the sidewalk as she strolled onward. Hatori hardly let Tohru out on her own lately, so he made Yuki and Kyo walk her to Hana's house. Both boys were grumbling about 'dumb cats' and 'really, really, really stupid rats.'

When the finally arrived at the house, Tohru politely thanked the boys for walking her over. Before she knocked twice on the door, Uo opened it, "Hey, Tohru, we were wondering when you'd get here."

"It is nice to see you again, Tohru."

"Hey, Uo, Hana. Good to see you guys too."

The three started off their day with a movie. In case you were wondering what movie it is, I don't know. Just think of the sappiest chick flick, and that's what they were watching. Just pretend it's Dirty Dancing, or something. Anyway…

After the movie, they ate a ton of junk food. At one point, Uo laughed and said, "We're like giddy school girls again!"

"I still go to school," Hana muttered.

"You actually got into college?"

"Yeah, community college."

"Congratulations," both girls told her.

Uo scoffed, "Schooling's for losers."

Hana replied, "What, and being in a gang is better?"

"You know it!"

"Didn't you say there was a cute guy in your gang?" Tohru asked.

Uo uncharacteristically blushed, "I, uh, yeah… He just joined a few weeks back. He said he wanted to, uh, get tougher, so he joined us.

"So, do you like him?"

"Uh… uh… Y… YES!" Uo was blushing madly.

"What's his name?"

Uo simply squealed and refused to say anything. Tohru suddenly yawned, "I'm sorry. I've been quickly growing tired lately. I guess it's about time I should get going. Can I call Yuki and Kyo to come pick me up?"

"Sure," Hana said, "You know where the phone is."

After Tohru called, she and Hana began questioning Uo again, "Are you two going out?"

"No…" Uo replied.

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe," Uo decided to change the subject, "What about Prince and Orange-Top?"

"Yuki and Kyo? What about them?"

"Which one finally got the nerve to ask you out?"

"I… I don't like them like that! They're just friends."

"Speak of the devil," Hana said quietly, "I feel their electrical signals getting close."

Just before Tohru left, Megumi appeared, "I'm sorry, Tohru."

"What for?" Tohru asked, but Megumi had already left.

Tohru shrugged and smiled at the two boys, "Hello, Yuki, hello, Kyo."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Goodbye, Uo, Hana! See you guys later."

"Goodbye, Tohru."

"See ya!"

Tohru smiled at Yuki and Kyo, grabbing their hands, "Let's go home!"

Kyo found himself rolling his eyes as Tohru hummed a happy little song. But, as everyone knows, things can't be calm around the Sohmas. Just a few minutes later, Kagura practically flew down the street, rammingTohru into the ground. She glared, "You can't hold hands with MY Kyon-Kyon! He's MINE!"

Kyo grabbed Kagura by her collar, roughly pulling her off of Tohru while Yuki helped her stand up. Tohru coughed a little, causing Kagura to instantly calm down, "I'm sorry, Tohru. I forgot. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, really," Tohru replied.

The four walked together to Shigure's house, Kagura forcefully holding Kyo's hand. She tries to be calmer; she just isn't very good at it. They eventually made it Shigure's house. Shigure said, "Oh, hello, Kagura. I take it you're here to visit Kyo."

"Yup!" she replied, pulling Kyo against her, "I don't want my Kyon-Kyon getting lonesome."

"So, Tohru, how are you friends? Are either of them over eighteen yet?" Shigure asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

Shigure pouted, "They're still jail bait."

Yuki hit him upside the head. Kyo would have, too, but he still had Kagura clinging to him. Shigure instantly disappeared into his room, but soon returned with a book in his hand, "Tohru, could you give this to that Hanajima girl? She seemed to like the series the last time she was over."

Tohru took the book but she blushed after seeing what it was about. On the front cover (next to a not so decent image of a girl) was Shigure's handwriting "To Hanajima-san: Maybe by the time I make the next one, you'll be old enough for me. With love, Shigure"

Tohru, still blushing, nodded as she took the signed book up to her room, swearing never to read anything of the sort. A few hours later, Kagura finally left. She had made the Sohma's dinner (no leeks, of course) and did all of Kyo's laundry. Since she was on a roll, she even did Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure's laundry, but like all sane people, she stayed far away from Shigure's undergarments. She gave Kyo a big, slobbery kiss on the cheek right before she happily skipped off.

Kyo immediately washed his face.

Before going to bed, Tohru called her mom. Why? Because the authoress of this story continually forgets about Kyoko, who this fanfiction is named after. I mean, um… Tohru called Kyoko because she loves her mom dearly. Yeah, that's it…

On a side note, the authoress needs to practice her clarinet. I mean, wait, uh. There is no authoress. This is not a story; it is real life. I, uh… This paragraph does not exist! It is just a FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION, nothing more. Maybe.


	3. Phsychotic Computer

Kyoko is Still Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 3-Psychotic Computer/Uo's Plan

Tohru sat at her computer. She was puzzled, "Why do I suddenly have a computer?"

Kyo walked by and answered her, "Because the authoress is bored."

"What is this authoress you speak of? Is it another part of the curse?"

"She is a curse, but no."

"Is she your ex? Don't let Kagura know!"

"Ew, no. I would never date that freak."

An IM popup appeared on Tohru's new computer, "Thank you for calling me a freak, Kyon-Kyon, and you're right. I would never date you."

Kyo ignored it, "Yeah, so, um, I think that the authoress doesn't know what to write about right now."

Another popup, "Orange top's right. I have writer's block. So, um… I dunno what to do now. I have writer's block."

Tohru held her hand against her head, checking for a fever, "I must be going insane. I'm talking to my non-existent computer."  
Shigure walked into Tohru's room, "I know! Let's read fanfictions!"

"How about not," Kyo replied.

Tohru decided to look up Animes on Google. She discovered one called InuYasha, "Look, guys, this anime has a character named Kagura."

"I don't like it," Kyo decided.

Another popup appeared, "Hello, peeps. 'Tis, I, the magical popup authoress."

"She is weird," Shigure said.

"Aw, thanks, Shigure. Oh, by the way, Tohru, you really should get a popup blocker."

Tohru walked toward her bed, "I'm going crazy. I need some rest. Kyo, you cook dinner today."

And he did. Dinner that night was riceballs, riceballs, and riceballs. They also had apples. Kyo likes cooking riceballs. He likes being away from mutant computers even more. Yuki ate his riceballs in silence, lucky that he never met the psychotic computer.

Meanwhile, another popup appeared on Tohru's computer, "This is a crazy chapter. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear. Maybe. Maybe not. Until then, I am sorry for how weird this is."

Back at the dinner table, Kyo and Yuki had finished eating. Yuki politely put his plate in the sink, but something about the way he did it ticked off Kyo, "Let's fight, sissy pants!"

"Did you just call me sissy pants?"

"What if I did?"

"Oh, it is on, now!"

And, as always, Kyo found himself unconscious a few minutes later. Yuki scoffed as he brushed some dirt from his hands. Beating the living daylights out of Kyo is always such fun.

And with this one paragraph, the story suddenly becomes normal again. The scene switches to that of an old alleyway. A group of gang members huddle in the corner, whispering amongst themselves.

"So, when are we gonna do it?"

"Tonight if possible," said their leader, Arisa Uotani.

"Can we go over the plan once more?"

Arisa sighed, "This isn't a video game or something, Boa. I won't just repeat myself a hundred times, got it?"

"Y… yes, ma'am."

"Alright," Arisa clapped her hands once, "I'll see you all back here at nine o'clock. Until then, rest up, get a good meal, and don't forget to wash behind your ears."

"Yes!" the others all said in unison.

The gang broke up and went about their separate ways. Arisa stayed behind like always, to make sure no one had been spying. One of the newer members also stayed behind, "Ma'am?"

"Don't call me that, Boa."

"Sorry, Arisa-sempai."

Uo blushed, but hid it. She always did that whenever she was speaking to her crush.

In their gang, nobody but Uo went by their real name. Everyone made up a gang name when they joined. A lot of the members tended to call Uo "Arisa-sempai."

"So, Boa, what do you need?"

"Could you give me the details once more? Please?"

"Fine," Uo gave in, "We're all gonna hold a surprise party for a friend of mine. It's his birthday tomorrow."

"Then why not surprise him tomorrow? Why tonight?"

"I've got plans for tomorrow."

"Is he your boyfriend?" 'Boa' didn't know what compelled him to ask that.

"No way! I don't need boys in that way. I never got that lovey-dovey stuff. Besides, I met his girlfriend once before."

"Then why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Boa."

"Sorry, Arisa-sempai."

Uo answered his question anyway, "I don't get the feeling his family cares too much, so I decided that we should help him out."

"But why tonight?"

"What you got something against tonight?"

"I, uh, yeah. I have plans for tonight. I need to visit my… my sick cousin."  
"Sick cousin?" Uo hated to show her compassionate side to her gang members, "I'm sorry for him. I understand. Don't worry about it. See you at the next meeting, then."

"Sure, see you," 'Boa' shuffled his feet. He didn't know what to do, "I, uh…"

"Yeah, what?"

'Boa' looked down at the ground, and, in Uo's opinion, looked really cute. "I, uh…"

'Boa' looked up at Uo, "I… I like you, Arisa-sempai."

"You what?"

'Boa' was blushing madly as he ran out of the alley.

A/N-I appologize for the insanity... To answer Dark Inu Fan's question, Tohru has to be escorted everywhere because she is dying because of the curse.


	4. Clichéd Little Kid’s Show

Kyoko is Still Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 4-Clichéd Little Kid's Show

A/N-First and foremost, I would like to thank Dark Inu Fan for being one of my most loyal reviewers. I wish to inform Dark (and everyone else, for that matter) that nothing I ever do is sane. From here on out, it just gets more and more random… But, on with the show.

P.S. Sorry for not reviewing in forever. Over a month is way too long. I know you don't want excuses, but I just didn't feel like writing.

Kagura bustled about, getting read for Kyo's surprise birthday party. Hatori, Ayame, and even Ritsu were also there, though they didn't help much. In fact, Ritsu made matters worse, but that's why everyone loves him. Shigure, like always, felt the wrath of his editor as he was forced to write at least thirty pages in an hour. Yuki had long since left Shigure's house to avoid his older brother and to have less to do with the cat. At the moment, Kyo was being dragged to the grocery store with Tohru. It was the only way to keep him away while the party was set up.

The doorbell rang. Shigure instantly piped up to answer it, anything to get away from writing. He hoped it was the paper boy; pestering him is always so much fun. Shigure got a much better surprise, though. Actually, about ten surprises. "Surprise," was yelled by ten people, who expected Kyo to answer the door.

Shigure simply said, "I think you guys are looking for Kyo."

"Yup," said their leader; Shigure recognized her from somewhere.

"I'm sorry. He's not he right now."

The leader sighed, "I guess we'll leave, then."

"No, no, no!" Shigure exclaimed, "Please stay and talk to me. I don't want to get back to work."

From inside, a ticked off voice yelled, "I heard that! You know what, Shigure, I'm leaving. This is just too stressful! If you want to keep your job, you'd better have the manuscript finished by this weekend!" She was soon seen storming off of Shigure's land.

The leader chuckled, "You're that writer, aren't ya?"

"Why, yes. Don't I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm Arisa U… Just Arisa right now. I'm Tohru's friend from high school."

"Ah, yes, the high school girl!" Shigure started singing about high school girls.

"Man, shut up. I ain't in high school anymore."

Shigure pouted.

Uo turned back to her gang, "Alright, guys, break it up. It seems we won't surprise my friend after all. See you all next week."

They quickly dispersed, each member going their separate way. As soon as they were gone, Shigure remembered how to be a good host, "Miss Uotani, would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Guess I'll wait for Orange Top to get back."

Uo sat down in the kitchen, since it was the most peaceful room. Only Kagura was inside, cheerfully making the least leek-y meal imaginable. Uo politely introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Arisa Uotani."

Kagura looked up from her cooking for a second, "I'm Kagura Sohma, Kyo's future wife."

"I didn't know Orange Top was engaged."

"Oh, he isn't," Kagura muttered, "But one day, he'll realize that he loves me. One day…"

"So, what are you cooking?"

"Oh, just some (insert non-leek dish here) for my Kyon-Kyon. He'll love it!"

"Sohma, eh… I guess you're related to them, too."

"Yup. Besides you, everyone here right now is related. We're all cousins. Well, except Ayame and Yuki. They're brothers."

"The Prince has a brother?"

"I don't know any princes."

"Yuki, it was a nickname for him in school. I don't know why, it just kinda stuck."

"Strange name. I'd call him something like Peter or Scabbers."

"That's random…"

"Haven't you read Harry Potter? Peter Pettigrew, A.K.A. Scabbers, was a rat in it."

"Oooookay…"

Suddenly, Kagome Higurashi appeared, and Kagura Sohma turned into Kagura of the Wind! They got in a huge battle and DIED!

Or, not…

Actually, Kagura simply said, "You know, I have the same name as one of the villains in an anime."

Uo thought for a moment, "Oh, yeah, Kagura from InuYasha!"

Before they had time to say anything else, a pink streak flew through the room. Actually, it was a man in a pink kimono running through the room, but who cares? Ritsu ran around, a flurry of apologies, accidentally destroying things in his path. Uo sighed and slowly approached him, "Ritsu-kun, won't you be a dear and calm down?"

Almost instantly, he stopped, and mumbled, "Arisa-chan."

Kagura watched them with interest, "You two know each other?"

"Yup," Uo muttered at Kagura before turning her attention back to Ritsu, "You know that I hate it when you call me Arisa."

"What? It's a pretty name, way better than Uo, or whatever you go buy."

Uo ignored him and walked into the other room, where Shigure was, "Thanks for the hospitality, but I think I should be leaving. Tell Orange Top 'Happy Birthday' for me, okay."

Ritsu followed her into the room, "Don't leave on account of me."

Uo scoffed, "Just because you want to be friends, it doesn't make me suddenly like you. So leave me alone, alright! You know I don't want to talk to you nii-san."

That last statement caught everyone's attention. Well, except for Ayame, but he was in the restroom at the time. (Not like anyone wanted to know that)

Not waiting to answer anyone's questions, Uo rushed out the door. Just as she swung it open, she collided with two people who were just entering. A burst of smoke, and the three people fell down. Uo was the first up. She noticed Tohru and helped her up. The third person was nothing but a… cat.

Uo chuckled, "I'd recognize that hair, erm fur, anywhere. Happy birthday."

And with that, she walked off.

As soon as Kyo was a fully clothed human again, Ayame walked in, "What'd I miss?"

Surprisingly, Ritsu answered, "My half sister was here."

Hatori finally figured out who it was, "Aaah, yes, Uotani-san. How could I forget her?"

Kyo added, "She somehow knew who I was after I transformed, and didn't seem frightened or confused at all."

"Well, of course not," Ritsu said.

Hatori explained, "She knows about the curse, since her elder half brother is the monkey."

"Wow!" Tohru said, "I had no idea that one of my best friends knew, too. That's awesome!"

Everyone then remembered Kyo, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYO!"

He looked down to keep his family from seeing his slight blush, "Uh… thanks, guys, I guess. But don't expect me to care when your birthdays come around."

Shigure put his arm around Kyo's shoulder, "And we wouldn't want it any other way."

Kyo pushed him away, "Shut up, this sounds too much like some dumb clichéd little kid's cartoon."

A/N-I really, really, really appologise for taking forever to update. I hope you guys can find it in you to forgive me. To make up for it, I tried to make a good chapter without to much insanity... I'll try to do better with the next chapter, promise! Oh, and Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate.


	5. Chapter Dedicated to Uo

Kyoko is Still Alive

By

Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 5-Wow, A Chapter Dedicated to Uo!

A/N- I could probably spend an entire page apologizing for not updating, but I'm sure you'd rather read my story. Honestly, I don't even have an excuse; it's not like I have writer's block or anything. I just haven't felt like writing this particular story. But I've made the wait worth it; this chapter has another plot twist.

When Yuki returned to Shigure's house, he definitely didn't expect to find that the family had already left. This sure was his lucky day. Kyo was nowhere to be seen, but the slight bumping on the roof gave away his location. Tohru was sweeping the floor, cleaning up after the party that had ended just moments before, trying not to call Uo immediately.

When Uo left abruptly, she didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. Tohru didn't want to do anything to annoy her friend. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore; she had to call someone. Since Uo wasn't a possibility, she chose the next best thing: Hana.

"Hana-chan?"

"Hello, Tohru."

"What do you know about Uo-chan's family?"

"Not much. She doesn't talk about them much. Her father was American, and I think he is dead. He was in his second marriage when it happened, so she's living with her step-mother. I think she may have a sibling there, but I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

Tohru replied, lying, "It's just, I know so much about your family, but practically nothing about hers."

"Uo is just strange like that, not letting anyone, not even her closest friends, in on her life."

Tohru sighed, "Oh, well, I guess that we shouldn't pry."

"That would be a good idea."

Tohru noticed that Yuki had gotten home, "Well, Thanks, Hana, but I have to go now."

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

The hung up. Tohru happily greeted Yuki, "Hi, Yuki! I'm sorry you missed seeing everyone."

"I don't mind. It isn't like I wanted to see my brother."

"You really should give Ayame a chance. I'm sure that if you did, you two would eventually get along."

"It's getting along that worries me," Yuki muttered, "Surely, you've seen how Kyo and Kagura 'get along'."

* * *

Uo's gang was dispersing. They had just finished doing some gang stuff, like graffitying in another gang's turf. 

"Um… Arisa-sempai?" she turned to see Boa.

"Oh, hello, Boa. What's up?"

He was blushing madly as he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I, uh… I really do like you!"

Boa tried to run away, but Uo grabbed his wrist. At her touch, he stopped struggling. "Me, too," she whispered, pulling him into a hug, and…"

Poof!

Uo suddenly had a snake wrapped around her wrist. The snake tried to sneak away, but Uo held him tight.

"'Boa' is a fitting name, Sohma," she grinned.

"H-how'd you know?" the snake asked.

"Surely, you know the monkey. He's my big brother."

"You're Ritsu's sister?" he asked, "Wow."

Uo set him on the ground, next to his clothes and turned around, "I'll let you change back."

A "Poof!" and some rustling later, Boa was normal… and clothed.

"I guess I should introduce myself. Ayame Sohma."

"Arisa Uotani."

"But you said…"

"Ritsu's my half brother. I have my father's surname."

"I should probably leave now…"

"Huh?"

"You're one of the lucky ones. You don't have our name. Stop talking to Sohmas, and you can get out of this family!"

"No way, Boa-Ayame! I can't just leave!"

"Don't be foolish!"

Uo walked away, "And, Ayame… I had better see you at the next meeting. If not…"

Uo didn't actually want to wait another week before she saw Boa again, but she knew she couldn't force herself into his life.

* * *

A few days later, Tohru invited Uo and Hana over. She hated to admit it, but she got lonely without them. Ever since school got out, she rarely saw them anymore. 

The three girls were giggling and talking about girly stuff, like makeup and actors, while Tohru made breakfast. After a while, Shigure came in, nose first.

"How's your story?" Tohru asked.

Shigure sighed and slowly walked back to his office.

"Where's the Prince?" Uo asked.

"Yes, where? We have not seen him all day." Hana added.

Tohru glanced at a clock, "Yuki should be awake soon."

As if on cue, Yuki stumbled in, almost running into a lamp. Tohru automatically got him a cup of tea, "Drink. You need the coffee."

Uo burst out laughing and Hana said, "Who would have guessed that Yuki isn't a morning person?"

Yuki glared at them for a minute before stumbling back to his room.

The day went by calmly enough… until four.

At exactly 4:06 that afternoon, Hatori Sohma knocked on the door politely. But at 4:07, Ayame burst in. (Why'd Shigure have to give him a key?)

Yuki was the first to notice them, "Ah! It's the Apocalypse!"

In less than three seconds, Ayame was clinging to his little brother.

"Get off of me!"

Hatori wisely kept his distance and decided to look for Shigure, who was usually a little calmer than Ayame. Instead, he found the girls.

"Hello, Hatori!" Tohru smiled.

Uo looked away, trying not to get recognized.

"Hello, Tohru," he bowed slightly, "Ayame forced me to come visit Shigure with him."

Ayame… That name…

"Shigure's in his room. He's supposed to be working, but…"

"I see," he went to Shigure's room.

Hana suddenly said, "Shigure! I heard he finished his next book!"

As she ran off after Hatori, Uo groaned, "I can't believe she actually reads that stuff."

Around the same time, Yuki ran in, "My brother's here! Help!"

He hid behind Tohru and Uo. Ayame walked in, "Did Yuki come by he…"

Ayame stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with Uo, "Arisa-sempai… Why are you here?"

"Cause Tohru and Yuki and Kyo are my friends."

"How cool! You're friends with my little brother!"

"Please, Tohru, can I disown him?" Yuki pleaded.

"No."

"You and the Prince, huh? I guess you look like each other a little."

"No, we don't!" Yuki interrupted.

"Hey! Why does he get to be Prince when I'm Boa?"

"You picked the name yourself. Live with it."

Yuki suddenly ran from the room, "I'm not Prince Yuki!"

"We could call you the Rat Formerly Known as Prince Yuki."

In the distance, one could hear the door of Yuki's room slam shut and be locked.

"Oh, good idea!" exclaimed Ayame, "We could bond in your room!"

As he chased his brother, Uo called out, "I'd better see you Friday!"

He looked over his shoulder, "I wouldn't dream of missing it."

As Hana returned to the room, with a copy of Shigure's book, she passed Ayame and barely missed hugging him, "Hmmm… This one is slightly shorter than his last book…"


End file.
